


Don't Be Embarrassed If You Lose Control

by justyrae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blow Jobs, F/M, Flirting, Frottage, Genderswap, Kissing, Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall never thought that meeting a girl in a library would lead to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Embarrassed If You Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to A for always rooting for more Nouis <3
> 
> title from 'I Will Never Let You Down' by Rita Ora

It wasn't the first time Niall had been sexiled from his own flat, and he knew it certainly wasn't going to be the last. He was just glad he'd been able to get out of there before Zayn had gotten Harry's kit off all the way, unlike the last few times. The fact that Harry hadn't been wandering around the flat in just her knickers was a welcome change of pace.

Niall normally went to one of the many cafes around campus, biding his time with cups of coffee and mucking about on his phone until Zayn texted that it was alright for him to come back. Occasionally he'd attempt some coursework, but he usually found that he couldn't concentrate with the hustle and bustle of a cafe.

Given that it was the middle of the bloody week and Niall actually did have work to do - contrary to Zayn and Harry's teasing that Niall never did any work - he decided to head to the library. He tended to avoid the library as a general rule, mainly because while a cafe was too loud, the library was just too quiet.

Still, he knew that if he went to the library there was a decent chance he'd run into Liam if he happened to be doing work study that day. As he rounded the corner towards the entrance, he was relieved to see Liam standing behind the front desk.

"Payno!" he said with a grin, albeit a touch too loud given the number of _shh's_ that erupted all around them.

"Hey, Nialler," Liam replied in a soft voice with a smile that crinkled his eyes. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, well," Niall let out an awkward chuckle, "been kicked out of me flat for a while."

"Can't say I know what that's like." Niall rolled his eyes; of course Liam wouldn't know what that's like, having the fortune of living with his girlfriend Sophia who would probably never kick anyone out of anything.

"Shut it," Niall replied and Liam beamed. "How's-"

Both Liam and Niall were distracted by a girl bounding into the library and making a beeline for the front desk. Before either of them had proper time to react, she'd already hoisted herself onto the counter and was reaching over to grab something.

"Oi, Lou!" Liam grabbed her hands but she smacked them away.

"Need my book!" she practically shouted; another round of shh's following, far more annoyed than the first.

"Christ," Liam muttered before he knocked her gigantic headphones off. "Quit shouting, Louis."

"Oops?" Louis replied with a toothy smile before she began rummaging around again and Liam had to stop her. "Liam!"

"Louis!" He sighed. "It's not even there."

"Where is it?" she demanded, glaring at him. Liam sighed again in resignation before turning his back and heading to the shelves behind him.

During their exchange, Niall had taken the opportunity to get a good look at Louis. In addition to her ridiculously large headphones (still playing a song that Niall couldn't quite place), she was wearing a form-fitting dress that was far too short for her current position poised on the edge of the front desk.

Niall tried to look away when she slid off the desk, but she stumbled when her feet hit the floor and she instinctively grabbed Niall's shoulder to steady herself.

"Sorry," she said quickly, but she paused when she looked at Niall and a small smirk crept its way onto her face. "Well, hello."

"Hi," Niall replied, positive that his face was bright red already.

"You're cute, who're you?" Louis turned to Liam as he stepped up to the two of them. "Li, who's this?"

"Niall, this is Louis. She's nothing but trouble." Liam grinned as he put Louis' book down and she squawked indignantly in response.

"I'm telling Sophia you said that, you wanker."

"She'd agree with me."

"Are you quite finished?" Louis huffed, still clinging to Niall even though she was perfectly capable of standing on her own two feet. "Niall, tell Liam he's awful."

A nervous laugh escaped Niall's lips as he looked to Liam for help. True to his nature, Liam rolled his eyes and shook his head to indicate that he was not getting into this any further. When both boys remained silent, Louis huffed indignantly and replaced her headphones over her ears.

"You're both awful," she remarked - rather loudly - before sauntering off with a spring in her step that Niall couldn't help but follow with his eyes.

"Don't even think about it, mate," Liam said once Louis had turned the corner.

"I-" Niall squeaked. "I wasn't-"

"Yeah, you were," Liam replied with amusement. "She's impossible to resist."

"You've resisted, yeah?"

"Yeah, but I've got Sophia," Liam said proudly.

"Yeah well, sod off." Niall groaned as he turned his back to Liam and started walking in the same direction that Louis had gone - rationalizing in his mind that he was not following her but rather she had headed off where Niall had already been planning to go. From the sound of Liam's laughter, Niall didn't have to say a thing for him to not believe it.

Niall wasn't _actively_ looking for Louis. He just kept passing by empty tables with the excuse that they weren't the right place for him to study. If he was going to get any work done, he had to pick a place that felt _right_. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

He was a bit surprised when he actually found Louis - partially because he'd nearly given up hope of tracking her down, but mostly due to the fact that despite having several books spread out on a table, Louis wasn't actually studying. She was _dancing_.

Niall kept close to a nearby stack of books as he watched her; Louis' back was to him so she couldn't see him staring, but he had a hard time believing that she really cared if anyone saw her. The headphones she'd been wearing downstairs were still over her ears, but Niall had a hard time concentrating on anything other than the way her hips moved effortlessly to a rhythm he couldn't even hear.

All it took was one spin for Louis to realize she wasn't alone, and she nearly toppled over again at the sight of Niall watching her.

"Christ!" she gasped, clutching her chest with one hand as she removed her headphones with the other. Her face softened as she recognized him; the harsh look fading to an amused grin as she said, "you again."

"Hi," Niall replied lamely. A soft, awkward laugh followed as he took a hesitant step forward while Louis leaned back against the table and crossed her arms. "Didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't," Louis replied haughtily with a roll of her eyes. "S'pose I shouldn't be doing that in the library, anyway."

"You should--" Niall immediately blushed and stumbled over his words, "I mean-- You looked--"

"Go on," Louis said, a smirk teasing at her lips as Niall tried to find the right thing to say.

"What're you listening to?" he eventually asked, having vetoed all of the other ideas in his head.

"Rita Ora." Louis beckoned him closer and held out her headphones. "Here."

Niall ducked his head slightly, ignoring the way his heart sped up when her fingers lightly brushed through his hair. He tried to concentrate on the song playing, but found he was distracted by Louis' stare. She raised an eyebrow when he slowly slid the headphones off, letting them fall around his neck before he opened his mouth to speak.

"S'good." Louis rolled her eyes.

"She's better than _good_." She tugged the headphones out from around his neck and tossed them onto the table as she muttered, "honestly."

"Alright," Niall replied with a laugh. "My mistake."

"Bloody right, your mistake." Louis crossed her arms and gave him a curious look. "Did Liam send you up here to keep an eye on me?"

"Liam--" Niall scratched the back of his neck nervously as he adjusted the strap of his bag over his shoulder. "He, uh, told me to keep away from you."

"Is that so?" Louis clucked her tongue with a mischievous grin. "Now why would dear Liam say that?"

"You tell me."

Louis shrugged her shoulders and let out a giggle before she spun around to sit down in one of the chairs at the table behind her. Niall stood by awkwardly as she picked up a book and promptly ignored his existence.

He fiddled with the strap of his bag again as he wondered if this was her way of telling him to go away, and had almost decided on walking away when she spoke up.

"You going to sit, or what?"

Louis kicked the chair across from her out as an offer, and Niall shuffled around the table and sat down. Louis didn't look up from her book, but Niall could see the faint smile she was fighting and he couldn't help but smile in return as he pulled out a book of his own.

It started out subtle; a soft clearing of her throat, a gentle knock of her foot against Niall's. Every time Niall looked up from his book, Louis was staring intently at hers. Not once did he catch her staring, but he could've sworn that she was.

He didn't notice that she'd slipped off one of her shoes until he felt her bare foot brush against his ankle, teasing all the way up to his knee where she could pull him closer. Niall cleared his throat as he pulled his chair closer to the table, finally catching the small upturn of Louis' mouth as he did so.

Louis went further, rubbing her foot along the inside of Niall's thigh in a slow motion that did enough to make him shiver but left him wanting more. He slipped a hand underneath the table and wrapped it around her foot, making her jerk in surprise.

"Excuse me," she said as she tried to pull it back, laughing a little when Niall refused to let go.

"S'your fault," Niall replied. "You're distracting me."

"Dunno what you're on about." Louis turned her attention back to her book. "I'm just trying to stretch."

Niall scoffed and pressed his thumb against her instep, smirking when she jumped again.

"Ticklish?"

" _No_ ," she replied adamantly. He smirked more as he did it again, eliciting the same reaction. "Stop that!"

"Make me."

Louis raised an eyebrow, distracting Niall just enough by licking her lips as she deftly pulled her foot out of his grasp. He shook his head, chuckling to himself as he looked down at his book again, expecting Louis to give up for a while. He jumped when her chair scraped against the floor, and he looked up to see her duck under the table.

"Louis!" he whispered harshly, "what're you--"

He jumped again when he felt her hands on his knees, and he looked down to see her sitting between his legs with a devilish grin.

"Keep it down, yeah? We _are_ in a library."

"Lou--" Niall bit his lip as Louis pressed the heel of her hand against the zipper of his jeans. He was already half-hard from just seeing Louis like this, and he stifled a moan when she tugged on his zipper.

It didn't take long at all for Niall to figure out what Louis wanted, and there was absolutely no way he was going to say no. He sucked in a sharp breath when she pulled his cock out from under his pants, almost immediately sucking the head into her mouth.

Niall had to stop himself from both crying out and slamming his hands against the table; he curled over his book as he tried to steady his breathing, threading one hand through Louis' hair as he kept the other firmly over his own mouth.

He couldn't stay absolutely silent for long, not with the way Louis was using all of her tricks to get him off as quickly as possible. Niall started muttering her name under his breath, mixed with quick pants and soft groans.

It wasn't long before Niall was twisting his fingers roughly in Louis' hair as he came down her throat, just barely holding back the loud moan that threatened to escape. He was almost embarrassed at his stamina, but was quickly distracted when Louis crawled out from under the table and onto his lap.

"Made you stop," she whispered teasingly in his ear as she tucked him back into his pants. Niall gripped her hips tightly and sought out her lips, not caring that he could taste himself in her mouth.

Having successfully distracted Louis with a kiss, Niall slipped his hand under the hem of her dress and pressed two fingers against her, moaning into her mouth when he felt how wet she already was.

She whimpered into the kiss but refused to pull back so Niall took that as an invitation to keep going. Louis shook when he pushed his fingers inside of her, and she dug her fingers into his shoulders.

"Niall--" she muttered against his lips, shaking more when he started rubbing his thumb against her clit. "Yeah--"

"C'mon, Louis," he murmured huskily. He pushed another finger inside of her and she covered his mouth with her own to mask the sound of her moan as she fell apart in his arms.

"Fuck," she groaned softly after the last shock of her orgasm had rippled through her body.

"I--" Niall chuckled. "I can't believe we just did that," he whispered.

"Didn't hear you complaining," she replied, her voice a bit slow but her tone full of snark. Niall kissed her, digging his fingers into her hips to pull her against him.

"Wouldn't mind another go," he mumbled, "somewhere less..."

"Public?" Louis offered with a teasing smile. When Niall nodded, she went on, "my flat isn't far from here, if you're interested."

"Definitely."

*

True to her word, Louis' flat wasn't far from campus at all. And it was blessedly empty, which Louis made a point to tell Niall almost every step of the way. That is, when Niall wasn't preoccupying her mouth with his own.

The looks they were getting as they passed people on the sidewalk were enough to make anyone blush, but they were too wrapped up in each other to care at all. It was all Niall could do to keep from practically tearing Louis' clothes off right there on the street, and he was positive that she felt the same way.

"Finally," he grunted in her ear once she'd opened the door to her flat and pushed him inside. He immediately pulled her against him and they snogged against her front door while simultaneously working on pulling off each other's clothes.

"Come _on_ ," she whined impatiently as Niall fought his way out of his jeans, eagerly scooping her up in his arms afterwards and kissing her again.

"Which way?" he asked, hardly taking his lips off her for a second. Louis pointed in the direction of her bedroom and Niall stumbled as he carried her through her flat, but only dropped her once they'd made it to the bed.

As Niall paused to take off his pants, Louis rolled over to grab a condom from her nightstand before tossing it to him. She grinned at him, removing her underwear as he opened the package.

"Think this is what Liam was warning you of?"

Niall chuckled, letting out a soft moan as he rolled on the condom. "He did say you were impossible to resist," he replied.

"Aren't I?" Louis winked before pulling Niall down to her by the scruff of his neck, crashing their lips together and moaning loudly when he pressed against her.

Unlike in the library, they could be as loud as they wanted in Louis' flat - and Louis was taking full advantage of it. Niall couldn't remember the last time he'd been this vocal in bed, but something about the way Louis cried out every time he touched her made him want to shout as well.

"Yes-- Niall--" she gasped as he thrusted into her, his head buried against her neck where his teeth could easily latch onto her skin and make bruises that would last for days.

"Fuck, Lou--"

"Let me--" She pushed Niall onto his back and climbed on top of him, quickly sinking down over his cock with a throaty groan. Niall's hands immediately went to her hips and gripped tightly as she started rocking back and forth, moaning louder and louder as she went.

Niall couldn't resist sitting up to get his mouth on her; he started at her neck again then made his way down to her breasts, taking each one into his mouth in turn and sucking on her nipples until she pulled his head away.

"Touch me," she pleaded, her eyes bright with need as she leaned down to suck his bottom lip into her mouth. He groaned against her, quickly slipping a hand between them to rub at her clit and make her work herself harder against him.

"C'mon, Louis," he repeated, just like he had in the library. "Come for me."

"Shit, Niall--" Louis keened as she started to lose control, their moans mixing together as she trembled around him. It didn't take long for Niall to follow, pressing his head against her chest and clinging onto her as he moaned through the aftershocks.

She slowly pulled off of him but stayed in his lap and kissed him, even as he carefully disposed of the condom. Niall groaned into her mouth and pulled her closer, wondering if perhaps _this_ had been what Liam was talking about - even though they'd just finished, he was already looking forward to another go.

Niall and Louis both collapsed onto her bed, breathing heavily with their limbs still tangled. Louis huffed out a laugh as she buried her head under Niall's chin, grinning widely.

"Definitely need a nap before round three."

"Round three?" Niall asked amusedly, groaning softly as his cock twitched at the mere idea.

"Well if there's not going to be a round three then you can fuck right off," Louis replied, though there was no heat to her words. She made absolutely no movement towards letting Niall go and he chuckled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Alright."

Louis hummed softly, nuzzling her nose against the soft skin of Niall's neck. "Staying over, then?"

"Can't say no to another go."

"Thought as much." Louis turned in Niall's arms, immediately pulling him with her so his chest was pressed against her back. "Hope you're not expecting me to cook for you."

Niall smirked. "Takeaway it is."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
